The New Kid in Town
by othoclvr
Summary: what happens when lucas rules tree hill and nathans the new kid on the block.Much more than a LucasNathan story. Read! chapter 14 up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my first fan fic. So it might not be that good but read its gonna be a great story line. I might not update very often. High school is hard stuff man! God I hate going to a good shcool ok srry im blabbing on. Ok well hope you like it so here it is :**

**Chapter 1: Ball, Mall, and Pizza**

"Come on Luke were gonna be Late!"

"Haley calm down. The guys won't be there for like another 15 minutes."

"I want to get there early."

"Why?"

"Because, Lucas, _I_ want to practice."

" You mean you want ME to practice."

"Hey im gettin better"

"Right."

"Lucas!"

"Ok ,ok sorry lets go."

"Yeah!"

"Oh wait! I have to go pick up Steph." Lucas remembered while walking out of the café.

"Luke!"

"I'll only take a couple of minutes. We'll get to the river court with plenty of time to practice."

"She lives on the other side of town Lucas!"

"Hales, we'll get there." Lucas said getting into his car.

About 5 minutes later they arrived at Stephanie Browns' 6 bedroom mansion. Luke rang the door bell and Steph came running down the stairs. They went down to the car.

"Haley"

"Stephanie."

Both girls fought over Lukes' attention and they hated each other for it. Haley opened the car door , popped the passenger seat up and with her hand motioned for Steph to get in.

"Haley."Lucas sighed. He hated when Haley didn't like his girlfriends. He really thought that she would like Steph. That didnt happen.

"Ugh, Lucas!"Haley whined.

"Haley, BACK" Lucas said seriously seeing the look on Stephs face.

After about 5 minutes of the girls bickering in the car. All three of them arrived at the court.

"Finally!" Haley yelled getting out of the car. She didn't like Stephanie and she wasn't afraid to show it .

After Lucas and Haley had beat Skillz and Junk 40 to 25 they all whent out for pizza.

"Lucas were are we going?"

"Baby were hungry were going out for pizza. Do you want me to drop you off at haome?"

"Aren't _you_ going home to shower?"Steph asked.

" No, Baby you sure you don't want to go home. It's just going to be a lot of guy talk."

"Fine, but drop me off at the mall. I'm gonna go see Jessica at Hollister."

"Ok baby." Lucas said kissing the top of her hair.

"Lucas! Your gonna mess up my hair!"Steph whined gently placing her hand on his cheek. Lucas bent down and kisssed her on the lips. "Thats better" she said.

"Ew! Im going with the guys." Haley said walking by and pointing to Mouths car. "Call me when your on your way."

**Ok so there it is the first chapter . Srry that its so short I just like the idea of short chpters better than really long ones . Not so much drama but there is a little what I like to call it "drama vibe" lol anyway I noe it doesnt explain a lot about the plot line but I promise the next couple of chapters will explain it all so please read and review. I love this story ok _REVIEW!_**

**LOVE ALWAYS**

**Cyn+h!**


	2. hungry for hawaiian

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one tree hill things in this story all I own are my ideas.**

**Hey guys so im sorrry that the 1st chapter was short but I had to cut it so that this chapter would start and end like I planed. So its gonna take a couple more short chapters for the story to take off but after that it'll really take off but trust me it will so im blabing away so here it is:**

**chapter 2: hungry for Hawaiian**

"Hello"

"Look Hales I'm sorry its ju..."Luke was cut off by Haley.

"I'll tell the guys your on you way."

"Hales!"

"Shove it Lucas!"

"-Hales" Lucas tried but was cut off by a loud "BYE!" on the other end. God had he messed up. He forgot that he had told Steph that they would hang out today. He totally forgot about the game with Haley. A couple of minutes later he say the big "Tree Hill Pizza" sign. He hoped that Haley had ordered him a hawaiian pizza but who knew she was really mad. Must be her time of the month he thought. He walked in slowly knowing that he would get Haleys death glare all night . As he walked back to there favorite table he wondered if Haley was still up to the movie that they planned.

" Sup fellas" Luke said tho Mouth, Skillz, Junk, and Jake. "Jenny!" Luke excitedly said picking Jenny up out of Haleys lap.

"Hey Hales."

"Lucas" Haley said a slight tint of forgiveness in her tone of voice. Her eyes met with Lukes and at that moment she knew that Luke had made a honest mistake. Luke looked down and saw a couple slices of hawaiian pizza. a smile spread across his face.

"It was all Haleys idea, I mean why hawaiian, ham and pineapples who came up with that? Whats up with the hawaiian cravings Hales, are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Haley screamed throwing a cheese packet at Jake.

"Lets eat!" Lukes said sitting down and tickling Jenny. He knew Haley wanted the subject changed.

"Yall going to Whiteys meeting tomorrow?" Skillz asked.

"I wanna go!" Haley said

"Hales your watching Jenny for me!"

"Oh yah sorry Jake, were gonna have some much fun with aunt Haley aren't we Jenny Benny."

"Whats this bogus meeting for anyway?" asked Luke

"From what I hear Nate Scott is moving up here."said Mouth

Luke went into total shock. "The Nate Scott from the New Orleans Tigers? Ranked #2 in the whole united states , after me? The Nate Scott with my last name?"

"Yep, the hurricane wiped out his whole neighborhood. Him and one or two of his teammates plus two cheerleaders are moving to Tree Hill. He said he only plays for the best and right now were the best."

"Well he better understand that this is OUR team!"Haley said firmly.

"Hales your not even on the team." Lucas laughed

"Well if they move here then their gonna need to practice space and I'm not giving up my 24/7 privileges to the Rivercourt."

"Calm down Hales we'll figure this out when this rumor is proved true or false," Lucas said, "and it better be false."

**So there it is the drama begins. Im so sorry that its so short I just had to have this all in one chapter and it had to end here. Well next chapter will be the meeting with Whitey and who knows... maybe Nathan will arrive. We'll I hoped you liked this really short and kinda boring chapter but I like so ya im gabbing. Laters.**

**Cyn+h!**


	3. meeting

**ok hey guys thanks for all the great reviews I love them. So im kinda hitting a block in the story and you'll find out what it is in the end of chapter 4 well im getting ahead of myself so here it is chapter 3**

**chapter 3:meetings **

"good morning gentleman." Whiteys raspy voice boomed through the Tree Hill High gym.

"Coach its 10am on a Saturday. Why are we here?"

"Mr. Scott was I talking to you? I don't think so either." Whitey asked. "Today,ladys, were here to talk about …" Whitey was cut off by Lucas.

"Nathan Scott."

"Mr.Scott if you don't shut your trap I _will_ replace you with Nathan Scott."

"what do you mean by _replace_?"

"what did I say Lucas!"

"Sorry, sorry go ahead coach."

"As I was saying were here today to talk about our team this year. I assume that most of you have heard that Nathan Scott is moving here to Tree Hill. Well, gentlemen, this is true. Nathan Scotts home situation isn't very good these days and I know that we will all treat him like part of our team." Whitey said looking at Lucas. "His teammate Tim Smith will also be joining our team. Gentlemen I _hope_ that this will not be a problem. I know that you aren't happy about this and to tell you the truth neither am I, so deal with it boys. I'll call another meeting so you can meet our two new members. Have a nice rest of the summer ladys."

"I cant belive Whitey would do this! I mean new members! And Nathan Scott of all people is the one person in the world I hate!"Lucas said while driving back home with Jake.

"Calm down Luke, your #1 in America, not him."

"yah I guess your right. But what about you? This Tim kid plays your same position."

"I have way to many much more important things to worry about like school, Jenny, my cousin-"

"What cousin?"

"Its my cousin Joey he's 12 and he's just been diagnosed with Leukemia. My aunt wants me to go out there but they live in California. They'll pay for my plane ticket but they don't know about Jenny and I cant leave her with my parents they work."

"dude go I can take care of Jenny. My mom already has a crib in the café and Haley will help me."

"Luke I cant ask you to do that."

"you didn't I offered. Go to California see you cousin."

"thanks Luke this means a lot."

"Nate please tell me again why we are moving to a hick ass town in North Carolina for our senior year?"

"because Brooke in order for me and Tim to get into Stanford we need to play our senior year. The ravens are #1 in America plus they guaranteed us a spot on the team."

"So why do Peyton and I have to go?"

"I never said you _have _to go I just said you _should _go, so that the gang stays together and you can still cheerlead. They have a cheerleading team that's ranked #1 in state"

"So what time do we leave?" Brooke asked looking defeated.

"We'll get there on Tuesday at about 11"

"So what time do you leave?"

"I leave for California on Tuesday morning at 11."

**Dun Dun Dun……………………… so sorry that was a little sort but I had to end it there. Just tink of every chapter as a part of the show and the end of a chapter as like a commercial break and then like review are like what you and you friend or sister or whoever you waching it with are saying to eachother. So anyway heres chapter 3 I hoped you liked to I promise next chapter Nathan and Lucas will finally meet! Well im not going to spoil it anyway thanks for all my reviewers and keep reviwing **

**Love always**

**Cyn+h!a**


	4. hellos and goodbyes

**Ok so here's chapter 4. I kinda have a short bit of writers block. Anyway I noe you've been waiting a while of this chapter so I wont let you wait: here it is**

**Chapter 4: Hellos and Goodbyes**

Jake sat in the back seat with Jenny as Lucas and Haley sat in the front and argued about the radio station.

"Guys just leave it on 101.7"

"Fine only because this will be Jake's last time listening to this station."

"Hales you make it sound like I'm leaving for good."

"But a month is SO long!"

"I know but I have to hes my closest cousin. I'm gonna miss Jenny SO much!"

"Jake we'll take care of her, right Luke."

"Yep she'll be MY princess for a month."

"But she's been my princess, I'm her DAD!"

"I'm her uncle!"

"Im her aunt, I should be the one calling her princess!"

They dicussed Jenny all the way to the airport. This conversation made Jake realize how much he was going to miss his town, friends, family, but mostly, his little girl.

"Nate, where are we going to live?"

"Your asking me this 5 minutes before we land Peyton?"

"Well I forgot to ask you earlier."

"Well it's some big house with like 6 rooms."

"Cool, cool."

Brooke, listening to her iPod asked, "What is there to do in this town?"

"I think they have like a mall and a park, and some shops down town."

"Wow this place is really party central."

"Were here to play, not party!"Nathan said firmly.

"Ok Ok."

The captains voice filled the plane._ "Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Home of the Ravens. I hope you enjoy your stay."_

"Ok If you need anything call, and if she gets sick or anything I put a list of stuff to do..."

"Jake, Jake, we have everything, the numbers, the list, the keys to your house. Go see your cousin, make sure he's ok, we'll be fine."Luke siad.

"I don't know about Haley."Jake said rubbing Haleys back while she cryed into Lukes shoulded.

_Flight 233 to California is now boarding_

"You better go. Come home safe man."Luke said hugging Jake and taking Jenny from him.

"By...Ba...B...Bye Jake."Haley tried but thats all that she could get out in-between her sobs.

"Don't cry Hales, its only a month."Jake tried to comfort Haley but all he go were harder sobs from Haley. He hugged her then turned to Jenny. Tears filled his eyes. He took her form Lucas.

"Bye baby. I'll be back soon. Know that daddy loves you, be good for uncle Luke and aunt Haley.Bye, I Love you."Jack said. He kissed the top of her head then handed her to Lucas and picked up his backpack. As soon as he started to walk away Jenny started crying. Lucas let her cry into one shoulder as Haley cried into his other. He waved to Jake and in seconds Jake was gone.

"Were not in Kansas anymore."Peyton said.

"Damn right. There are no hot girls here."Tim said

"Lets just go find a cab. Maybe the have one or are we going to have to use a carrige."Nathan said looking around at the small, rusticairport.

"Wait a minute,"said Brooke. "Isn't that Lucas Scott."Brooke pointed in the direction of were Lucas stood holding Jenny and hugging Haley.

"Now Nate they don't look like their up to a fight."

"Who said anything about a fight Peyton, lets go say _hi_... Well if it isn't Lucas Scott."Nathan said walking up to Luke. Luke handed a crying Jenny to a teary Haley.

"Luke this isn't the time for anything..."

"I know Hales!"

Nathan walked up and shookLuke's hand. Jenny was know crying so loud that people started looking.

"Luke you're the only one who can stop her!"Haley whispered.

Lucas picked Jenny up out of Haleys arms and rubbed her back.

"Jenny baby be quite, please, come on princess be quiet."Lucas begged Jenny. Instantly Jenny stopped sobbing and just blubbered.

"Wow your good with her. How do you do that?"Nathan asked shocked

"Practice, just like everything else in life."

"So you wanna start something."Nathan asked stepping up to Lucas.

"This isn't the place and it isn't the time."Lucas said patting Jenny on the back and looking at Haley. "Tomorrow , 9am, rivercourt."

"Lucas!"

"_What Haley!_"

Haley turned Lucas around.

"We have something to do tomorrow at 9am." Haley said looking down at her stomach.

"Oh shit I forgot!" Lucas said turning back around.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"_Haley!_ Why the middle name!"

"You are holding a child! Lucas you know not to use that language."

"Oh, I'm sorry baby" Lucas said kissing Jenny's head. "Oh fellas its gonna be more like 12 am, tomorrow, rivercourt. Be there."

"How are we supposed to know where that is?"asked Tim

"Oh you'll know"Haley said winking at Lucas

"Come on Hales lets get my princess home."Lucas said putting his arm around Haley and walking out the door with Jenny.

"That was interesting."Brooke mentioned

"Yah I mean whats up with the baby and the chick, what was with the hole 9am thing?" asked Nathan

"Hey at least we get to sleep in."Tim said

"I saw her look down at her stomach." Peyton said

"Interesting, very interesting."said Tim

"Tomorrow,"Nate said, "It's on!"

**well that was it. I tryed to make it longer and thats how it came out. I thought it would be kinda weird to split it up. Well I hope you like it cause I do. Its like my favortite chapter. Um well I kida have writers block with some stuff so _please!_ Review with suggestions. I see were its going in the long run but not in the short. Ok well just please review! LOVE ALWYS:**

**Cyn+hia**


	5. food friends and flying

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but school has been on the overload... so I tell u one thing updates will not be coming very fast maybe like a week in between** **each.. Again sorry for the wait I hope u like it so here it is...**

_**Chapter 5: Food, Friends, and Flying**_

"I'm hungry."

"Brooke your always hungry."

"So, I'm gonna go ask that chick if she knows a good place to eat."Brooke said pointing to a blond girl about their age.

"Hi I'm Brooke. I moved in next door last night."

"Oh, hi, I'm Steph, I live here." Steoh said pointing to the huge house behind her.

"Wow!"

"Yah that's what everyone says, it's the biggest house in tree hill."

"Well, me and my roomates are really hungry and since the maid wont be here till Saturday. I was wondering if you knew a good place to eat."

"Karens Café."

"Thanks you wanna come?"

"No, my boyfriend is picking me up. I'll probably see you there though."

"Ok thanks again!" Brooke said skipping back to her house.

_Back inside the house_

"So whats up?" asked Tim.

"Her names Steph, she lives next door and she has a boyfriend." Brooke sighed.

"Now what brought you to the idea that I would want to know about the girl."

"Your Tim, you always want to know."

"New town New Tim!" Tim said matter-of-a-fact-ly. "So where are we eating?"

"A place called Karens Café. Lets go Nathan has to be at that River Court place in like 2 hours and who know where that is!"

"Why don't you go and ask that girl again." Peyton suggested.

Brooke looked outside and saw Steph kissing a blond headed boy who's face she couldn't see.

"So, go ask her!"

Brooke looked back out the window and saw Steph getting into the car with none other than Lucas Scott. "She's not there anymore." Brooke lied.

"So I have some new next-door neighbors."

"Really."Luke said curiously.

"Ya her names Brooke and looks about our age. She said she had roommates. I told her about your moms café. We might ever meet her there. She looks like cheerleading material."

"Well only you would know. I'm glad you have a new friend."

"Maybe you could get new ones."Steph murmured under her breath.

"What?" Luke asked, half not paying attention.

"Nothing I was singing with the radio."

"O ok." Lucas said leaning over the steering wheel and kissing Steph. " I Love You ."

"I love you too Luke."

"Well come on I'm hungry!" Brooke yelled at her 3 friends coming out the door.

"Brooke!"

"Lets move it people!"

"Ok, ok. God its like you want to go see someone."

"How could I do that if I know exactly 1 person who lives here!"

"Good point, come on guys lets go!"

"Hush little jenny don't say a word aunt haleys gonna buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird wont sing aunt haleys gonna buy you a golden ring..."

Haley was stopped buy her phone.

"Hello."

---

"Lucas is _she_ there!"

---

"I told you I'm trying to avoid being in the same place as her."

---

"I don't care if everyones there!"

---

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, I know how to get naked baby pictures of you!"

---

"Lucas!"

---

"Fine! You have Jennys care seat."

---

"Haha..."

---

"Come pick us up! But leave her there, she'll be fine talking to all her cheerleading friends."

---

"Fine we'll be ready in 5."

Haley hung up the phone.

"Come on Jenny lets get ready to go." Haley said while picking up Jenny and looking though her huge bag of clothes.

"God your Daddy sure loves you."

"Who's that?"

"Oh thats my daughter Jenny." Jake said holding up a picture of Jenny that he had taken about 2 months ago.

"She's cute, is she with her mother?"

"No, with my two best friends, her godparents."

"Oh, you a single father."

"Yep."

"So why are you going out to California?"

"My cousins real sick. Jenny will be fine with Luke, Haley, and Karen."

"Ok."

Jake sat in silence far a few minutes and thought about Jenny, where was she, what was she doing, who was she with?. Was she sick or hurt or sleeping? He felt bad for leaving but that was his only option and he knew that Luke and Haley would take care of her. God he missed his daughter. Her smell, her smile, her laugh. Jake looked up at the sky, knowing Jenny was looking at the same blue sky. He said, as if the clouds could pass it on, "I love you Jenny and don't ever forget it."

"Ok I think this is it." Nathan said pointing to the Karen Café sign.

"There sure is a lot of people in there." Peyton said.

"Look someone's coming out!" Brooke pointed out, hoping that it would help her frinds go in faster.

Luke walked out of Karens on his way to pick up Haley. He knew she didn't want to come but her and Jenny had to be there, especially if the big game was that day. He knew earlier that morning wasn't the best , but they were best friends, they had to get through this, one way or another. He got in his car and drove off to get Haley.

"Was that just Lucas Scott?" Nathan asked


	6. cafe conversations

**Hey guys well this is my next chapter. It's the longest one I've written so I hope you like it ands its not that boring, I don't think it is. Well if you need me to clear anything up just put it in your review! ok well here it is. Ps next chapter might take a little while to get up.**

Disclaimer: I do not own One tree hill.

**Chapter 6: Café Conversations**

"Hey Jenny Benny, hey hales."

"Hey Luke."

"Come on lets get Jenny in the car."

"Luke, we have to talk about earlier."

" Not now Hales, come on lets go to the café and hang then later tonight we can talk about that."

"Ok..."

"So hows Jenny been doing?"

" I think she misses Jake. She crys when I try to put her to sleep. She wont eat anything except what Jake packed."

"Well of coures she misses Jake ,Hales. Shes been with him every day of her life."

" I found that putting that picture of you and Jake at Skillz Christmas party in her crib were she can see it puts her sleep faster. Maybe id she slept with you for a couple days she'll get more comfortable."

"Ya but not tonight, tonight theres going to be a big party." Luke said

"Oh YA!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets just go and eat maybe someone in there knows were the river court is."

" Ok come on." Nathan said getting out of the car.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" asked Brooke

" NO! why do you ask?" Nathan replied.

"One your wearing your good colleague and two you actually put gell in your hair." Brooke said looking over Nathan who was wearing new Levi jeans with a white polo. His brand new Jordans sparkled in the North Carolina sunlight.

"Whatever brooke ... lets go eat." Nathan said trying to avoid eye contact with Peyton who was laughing so hard that people were looking. He really didn't know why he dressed up.. It was just what happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smell of vanilla and cinnamon filled the air inside Karens Café. Nathan was amazed by the crowd that filled the tiny café. Peyton was surprised that a little café could know so much about music. Brooke couldn't believe all the hotties in the place. And Tim was surprised that all the people in the café were normal.

"Well what do we have here?" Skillz asked seeing Nathan walk into the café.

"It's official ladies and gentleman Nathan Scott is in town ." Mouth said into a tape recorder.

By this time a crowd gathered around the four friends.

"Shut up Mouth. Go call Luke, tell him to get here ASAP." said Skillz pointing to the phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello."

"Hey Luke . Get to the café as fast as you can. You need to take care of something."

"Ok Mouth, be there in a sec."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So whats your order of business here gentlemen?"Junk asked.

"We want coffee." Brooke said matter-of-a-fact-ly.

"Was he talking to you sweetheart?" said Skillz

"Ok you may have a problem with me, but don't you dare talk to her like that!" Nathan said pushing Skillz back a little.

"You wanna go..."

"Skillz man calm down..." Luke said pushing Nathan and Skillz apart. "Not in the café. I said rivercourt 12, its 11:30. Now they want coffee, let them get coffee. Anyone not buying anything, GET OUT, or else the cops will be called. Rivercourt 12!"

After Luke's announcement half the people in the café were gone. Nathan was amazed that they all listened to Lucas.

"Luke you handled that well." Karen said patting Lucas on the back.

"Lucas Scott!" Haley screamed from outside .

"What!"he said walking outside

" You locked the car and Jennys still inside!"

"OH SHIT!"Lucas ran to his car where Jenny was crying in the backseat. Lucas unlocked the door and took Jenny out.

"Oh baby I'm sorry!" Luke said bouncing a crying Jenny up and down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back inside the café._

Nathan, Tim, Brooke, and Peyton were all staring at the menu. Brooke stepped up to the counter where Karen was standing.

"Can I have a mint mocha café latte grande."

"Sorry sweetie all we sell is coffee."

Brooke looked at Karen, shock stained her face.

"Fine I'll have a decaf coffee."

"Anything else?"

"Ya, three more of those, but make 2 regular." Tim said

"Jenny !" Karen exclaimed leaving the counter and running toward the door where Lucas, Haley, and Jenny stood. "Haley, will you finish the order, two cups of Joe, two caf."

"Sure Karen." Haley said walking toward the counter.

"That'll be ... $11.88." Haley said. Nathan gave her the money and she gave them their coffee.

Luke walked over to were Steph was talking to her cheerleading team.

"Hey babe can we talk?"

"Sure." Steph said walking toward an open table. They sat down and Lucas took her hand in his.

"You know how important today is for me. And Hales isn't in a good mood today and shes helping me with Jenny so will you PLEASE try to stay clear of her tonight."

"Fine, only for you."

"Thank you, I love you!" Luke said leaning over the table and kissing Steph. "I'm gonna go get Jenny."

"Ok babe have fun."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nathan looked around Karens Café he realized that he hadn't moved into a town but a family, a life.

He saw his arch rival kissing his girlfriend, not caring about anyone around him. He saw a little girl being cuddled and caressed by the people that loved her. He saw friends sitting at a table talking about who knows what. He saw lives that he had just cut into.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Im SO sorry Jenny!" Luke said picking Jenny up out of her crib that was behind the counter.

"You should be." Haley said walking up to them.

"Well Mouth sounded so urgent and I thought you had her so I locked the door."

"I thought you had her!"

"Ok you two." Junk said walking up to the counter. "Haley chili."

"You know what that sounds good, make that two." said Luke.

"How bout a fill found!" Skillz yelled for the table.

"Let me help you."

" No Luke you have Jenny, go on I'll bring the chili." Haley said.

"Hey fellas." Luke said walking up to the table were Skillz, Mouth, and Junk were sitting.

_Nathan looked around the little café and realized that no one cared that he was there, all they wanted to do was prove that Lucas was better than him and that Luke rules the town. Thats all nothing else, no one wanted to beat him up or steal his car. They just wanted their pride. _

"You heard anything from Jake?" Skillz said taking Jenny form Luke.

"Nope, he said that he'd call when he landed in San Francisco. Jenny misses him already." At that Jenny started to cry. Skillz handed her back to Luke .

"Here man, I'll hold her, but cryin', I'll leave that to you."

"Same here." Hale said walking up to the table with 5 cups of hot chili.

"Yum!" Mouth said.

"Did u bring the ...?" Skillz asked was cut off by Haley setting down a bowl of cheese.

"How bout the ..." Luke said but was cut off by Haley setting down a bowl of onions on the table.

"Ok I bet you forgot the..." Mouth tried but was cut off by Haley setting down 10 packs of crackers.

"God Hales, your good." Junk said

"Years of practice boys, YEARS."

All the guys laughed because they new it was true.

"Its all Lukes fault!" Haley said.

"Me!" Luke exclaimed.

"Ya you, if you hadn't been nice to me on the playground that one day when we were like three, I would never have to be friends with these nimrods." Haley said pointing to the guys at the table with her spoon.

"Well I'm sorry for being nice Hales." Lucas mocked.

"You should Luke." Haley laughed.

"Luke man you might want to get new chili." Skillz pointed out. Jenny had stuck both her hands in the chili and was playing with it.

They all laughed. Luke got up and took Jenny to the back were he washed her hands then he got new chili. They sat back down and talked about Jenny and funny stories about Jake when they were little. Mouth told everyone about what was going on with the website. They all discussed the rest of the summer and what they thought the school year would bring. About 15 minutes later they were all done with there chili and ready to go to the river court.

"To the River Court!" Lucas announced to the café.

**Ok guys so there it is. I hope you liked it, cause I noe that I did. Well nothing to say but don't expect a new chapter for** **about 2** **weeks at the most 1 at the least. Sorry its just that finals are in a couple weeks and its vaca next week but I do promise one before the end of the November. So well read and review I hope you liked it!Thanks to all the reviewers! You really keep me going. **

**Love always**

**Cyn+hia**


	7. Games

**Story: Life After Newport**

**Chapter Title: Games**

**Chapter: 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own oth**

**Ok Guys im so sorry that this took so long but life is so complicated. Well I won't let you wait.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Nathan had gotten to the Rivercourt it was already 12:10. There were people everywhere. Nathan was amazed. A small little court by a river. A rivecourt. There where so many people. He guessed that about half of tree hill was there. Most of the people he had seen at the café were there and he was surprised at how big a deal this whole thing was. When he showed there was one spot open and it said _"Reserved",_ but someone had written 'for the ass wipe' on it. He parked the car in the spot and they all got out of the car. The bleachers were full of people. Lucas stood on the court talking to some people. The girl with the baby was sitting on the bleachers with some kid. He had a microphone and a laptop and looked like he was interviewing her. As soon as people saw them, you could see their sense of comfort leave them. They stopped talking and they got real stiff. Nathan didn't know what was going on. Lucas walked over to Nathan and explained that they would play a game. One on One.

"So what is this some 'welcome to our town' thing." Nathan mocked.

"No it's kinda a 'welcome to our town now get the hell out' thing." The silent crowd laughed at Lucas' remark.

Steph walked up to Brooke, who was standing behind Nathan. Lucas was occupied talking to Nathan.

"So you're the new kids." Steph sighed.

"So you're the head cheerleader." Brooke said.

"ya. So you gonna join the squad."

"Yep. So him," Brooke said pointing at Lucas. "He's your…. Boyfriend."

"Going on six months."

"Wow."

"Hey I gotta go but I'll see you around." Steph yelled.

"ya" Brooke said to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley sat and watched as Lucas talked to Nathan and Steph talked to the girl with the dark hair. She remembered a time when it was only her and Lucas, and basketball. They would go out to the cout and play till the sun went down. Ya she didn't mind having Jenny, Jake, Mouth, Junk, and Skillz around. Actually Skillz was always around but that was beside the point. She missed Luke and Hales time. She missed talking about nothing, she missed laughing till her stomach hurt, and she missed the old Luke. The Luke that would play basketball for fun, not to get friends, or gain respect. The Luke that didn't care what people thought. The Luke that was her best friend, not her owner. She gave Jenny to Mouth and walked toward the car. She was close to tears and didn't want Luke to worry before his big game. She turned around instinctively and at that instant fear and worry over came her. She ran back to Mouth.

"Where's Jenny?"

"I gave her to you."

"What!"

"You said you had her."

"That wasn't me!" and then she screamed.

Lucas, Skillz, Junk, and Nathan ran over.

"Haley?" Lucas said touching her shoulder.

"Shes….Jennys…." Haley cried, turning back and forth looking for Jenny.

"Hales" Lucas said putting his other hand on her other shoulder to stop her from moving. "What is it?"

"Jenny's gone. Someone took her. Lucas where's my baby?" Haley cried. Lucas freaked out and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly a loud cry came from the parking lot.

"Jenny!" Lucas yelled running toward the sound. When he got to the street, Nikki was standing there with an amused look on her face.

"Nikki give her back."

"Well hello Lucas. Where's Jake?"

"That's none of your business Nikki, now give her back. You know you're not allowed to have her."

"Jake may have won in court but shes still my daughter."

"Nikki don't make me call the cops."

Brooke and Peyton walked over trying to find out what all the hustle was about.

"Nikki!"

"Brooke!" Brooke ran over to Nikki and embraced her in a hug. "I haven't seen you since last year."

Nikki put Jenny down on the car hood so Lucas took the chance and grabbed her. Nikki tried but Lucas was to fast. Luke had grabbed her.

"This isn't over!" Nikki yelled from across the street. "Make sure you tell Jake that, this isn't over."

"Whatever." Lucas said turing around.

Haley embraced the crying Jenny. "Come on lets go back to the court." Haley hugged Jenny tightly while walking back to the bleachers. She looked down at the ground. During those couple minutes that jenny was gone everything had lost its color. The grass was green, Jenny was safe. Suddenly the whole left side of her body was pushed back. She looked up from the ground to apologize to whom ever she had just ran into.

"Sorry." She said looking up and meeting the eyes of Nathan Scott.

"No, my fault, I wasn't looking." A smile stretching across his face.

She smiled back sheepishly knowing Lucas would kill her if he knew what she was doing.

"I'm glad you got your daughter back." Nathan said.

":Oh…You…oh…no…" Haley said partly flattered, partly hurt. She was cut off by Lucas.

"Haley!" He sceamed, relief running through his body. He ran to Haley but she met him half way. They hugged eachother then hugged jenny. They were safe, everything was ok.

Nathan saw how happy they were and left. He walked over to the street where Brooke and Nikki stood talking. He walked over to Peyton. "So…how do they know eachother?"

"They met at a bar back home."

"and now their here."

"Y ashes giving Brooke a list of bars that are lose on id."

"Cool I better be going back to the court I got a game to play."

"Ya, we'll walk over when shes done."

Nathan walked back to the court were Lucas approached him.

"So a little to much has happened today so game Friday 12:30, and be on time, maybe you'll be dressed for the occasion."

"Ya sure Friday"

Lucas shook his hand and turned to the bleachers.

H e yelled "Friday 12…"but was cut off.

"12 liners Mr. Scott." Lucas turned around to see Whitey standing at the edge of the court, a giant smile on his face.

"coach its just…."

"it s just nothing Lucas. My office 1 hour. You." He sais pointing at Nathan. "My office 1 hour."

"yes sir." Lucas said.

Whitey left, not looking happy.

"Whats with him?" Nathan asked.

"that's coach, you need to be at school by 1:30"

"I don't know where the school is?"

"Jeff!" Lucas yelled. Jeff was a junior on the basketball team and liked Haley. He would do anything to get Luke's permission to ask Haley out. Luke found it funny to get him to do things and still say no to Jeff.

"What do you need me to do Luke?"

"Take Mr. Scott here to Whiteys office by one."

"Sure Luke."

Luke giggled a little while Haley hit his arm. Every one cleared from the court after Lucas had assured them that they would be informed if the game was back on.

"So you going back home?" Lucas asked Haley.

"No I got a shift at the café. Can you take Jenny?"

'Hales I gotta go see Whitey."

"He'll understand. Come on, plus she's still scared."

"Fine. I guess we'll drop by the café later. Maybe we can go see a movie and pizza, or something."

"Ya." Haley said, handing Jenny to Lucas. Luke kissed the top of Haley's head and pulled her into a hug. "Lucas, you're scaring me."

"Sorry Hales, its just almost losing Jenny made me realize all I had to lose."

"I'm sorry Luke about Jenny and…"

"Hales its ok." Luke said hugging her tighter. Someone cleared their throat and Lucas turned to see Steph. He let go of Haley and gave her a look. "I'll see you later Hales."

"ya let me see Jenny." Haley responded flatly. Luke handed Jenny to her and turned to Steph.

"So what are we doing?" Steph asked.

"Well I gotta go see Whitey. I'm probably gonna go home and shower."

"Can I come?" Steph asked, grinning.

"If you watch Jenny" Lucas said, almost laughing.

"Pass, call me later." She kissed Lucas on the lips.

"I Love you."

"I Love you, too."

"Ok there's a child right here." Haley said, disgust in her voice.

"I'll see you later." Lucas said taking Jenny and leaving. Luke yelled at Jeff and reminded him to get Nate there time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I'll see you guys at home." Nathan said.


	8. car ride conversations

**Story Title: The New Kid in town.**

**Chapter: 8**

**Chapter Title: Car Ride Conversations**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything any you know it!**

**Hey yall. Well I have one more chapter written after this one so ill try to get them up ASAP. It's been crazy. My best friend has lost 3 of her relatives since new years so ya. It's crazy. I hope you like this chapter for all you guys out there that want to know. Nathan and Lucas are not related in this part of the story. I'm not sure yet if I'm gonna have them be related or not. You will find out about Haley in chapter 10 or 11. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for all the review!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Nathan got into Jeff's car. He really didn't know what to expect. The coach sounded serious. He turned to Jeff.

"So where are you taking me?"

"School." Jeff said flatly.

"You listen to what Lucas Scott says."

"Ya, anything to get his permission to ask Haley out."

"Who's Haley?"

"Haley James, best friend of Lucas Scott since age 3. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Is she blond or brunette?"

"Brunette"

"The one with the baby."

"Ya, that's jenny"

"And you need Lucas' permission to go out with her?"

"Lucas has all power over Tree Hill. Something he doesn't like gets fixed. If he hears of a couple going out and he doest like it, it's broken up within 2 hours. That's normal everyday stuff, but Haley. People say she's the only thing he cares about. He controls her. I think that he loves her more than Steph."

"And who's Steph?"

"His girlfriend, the blond cheerleader."

"Wait, Haley's not his girlfriend?"

"No, never, there more like brother and sister, both very protective of each other. Haley hates all of Luke's girlfriends, even Steph. Luke doesn't trust anyone for Haley. Haley's dated two people in her. First Jackson Olsen. Grades 7 and 8. Lasted exactly 1 year 2 months and 23 days. Luke liked him but when he broke Haley's heart, Jackson's social status went down the drain. Luke had been very protective of Haley until last year. Conner O'Donnell. Moved in freshman year, became Luke's friend. He started dating Haley the week before school started last summer. They lasted until he left 6 months later broke Haley's heart. Lucas was furious. Conner came back at the beginning of this summer, trying to get Haley to forgive him. Lucas forbid Haley to see him. But she did anyway. Something happened between the three of them and 2 days later he left. Luke and Haley argue a lot now. No one knows why, not even Steph."

"Wow, you know quite a lot about their lives don't you."

"Everyone dose. Lucas rules this town and Haley sits there by his side. Their celebrities."

_Wow I moved in to a tabloid. _Nathan thought.

"Where here." Jeff announced. "Looks like Luke's not here yet, I'll show you the Whiteys office." Jeff and Nate got out of the car. Jeff led Nate through the gym and into Whiteys office.

"Coach." Jeff said. Whitey turned around and saw Nathan standing behind Jeff.

"Mr. Scott. Please come in, sit."

Nathan walked into the office and sat down.

"Mr. Roberts, dose Lucas still have you doing chores for him?"

"Anything for Haley coach."

"Get out of here; I don't wanna see you again till season starts."

"Yes coach." Jeff said and left the office.

"Poor kid." Whitey said. Nathan laughed. "So, Mr. Scott, when did you get here?"

"Yesterday."

"And Lucas has already got you playing a game?"

"I could beet him with my eyes closed." Nathan said.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Nathan turned around and saw Lucas standing in the door way holding Jenny.

"Lucas, how nice of you to join us. And bring the little one."

"Come on coach Haley had to work and my mom had classes."

"Alright, now sit." Lucas sat down and put jenny on his lap.

"Now I know you two don't like each other , but you're teammates now, this is our last season and I want to go all the way again. I don't want any games played against each other without me knowing, and if I have to hear it form the guy at the liquor store again."

"Ok coach." Lucas said. "Are we done know."

"Where done when I say where done. What do you have to do anyway? Have a date with that ditz head girlfriend of yours."

"Ok first Haley, then my mom, now you."

"I don't wanna know the ins and outs of your life Lucas. Now practice will start a couple weeks after school starts. I'll hold a meeting 2 weeks from today. Lucas I trust you'll tell the team and Nathan you can tell….." Whitey looked down to his desk. "Tim about this meeting. Now you two get out of here. Oh and Lucas, take him home."

'Where's Jeff?"

"I sent him away. I don't want him doing your chores anymore."

"Come on coach I gotta go talk to Haley. I took her to the…" Lucas turned and remembered that Nathan was sitting next to him. "I gotta go talk to Haley.'

"I don't care Luke, GO!" Luke got up and walked out of the office. Nathan walked behind him. They reached the parking lot when Luke finally turned around.

"I would normally tell you to start walking but since you don't know where anything is. I'll drive you. But your gonna have to sit in back with Jenny. She doesn't like sitting by herself."

"Ya sure whatever just get me home."

Lucas handed Jenny to Nathan. Nathan held her awkwardly, jumping at every grunt or twitch Jenny made. Lucas opened the car and popped up the front seat.

"You should get in first so you wont have to climb over her."

"Ok" Nathan said. He handed Jenny back to Lucas and started getting into the car. "How do you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"How do you hold her, and make her be quiet and all that baby stuff."

"It just kinda comes to you, like its natural. You better watch out, Jenny likes to kick when you put her in her car seat."

As soon as Lucas had sat Jenny in her car seat she stared crying and kicking.

"What do we do?" Nathan asked all freaked out.

"Calm down, it'll be alright. Jenny baby calm down, be good." Lucas said, rubbing Jenny's stomach. "Nate can you just keep doing that, she'll be fine the rest of the way." Nathan reached over and rubbed Jenny's stomach in a circular pattern. Lucas put the seat back and got into the car.

"So, where do you live?"

"123 Grant Road."

"Are you sure?"

"I might not know a lot about this town but I do know where I live."

"Ok. That's weird"

"Why is where I live weird?"

"My girlfriend said she had a girl next door. She lives at 121 Grant Road."

"Oh. She talked to Brooke this morning. Asked her were a good place to eat was."

"You live with girls?"

"Ya, 2. And one other guy, Tim"

"Wow, you all moved here."

" ya, me and Tim are gonna play for the team and Brooke and Peyton are gonna join the cheer squad."

"Well I don't know if Stephs gonna give a 2 stops on her line. You don't have any parents living with you?"

"Nah. None of our parents really cared as long as we get into a good college."

"Well I know my mom would never do that."

"Hey Luke it looks like she's gonna cry."

"What?"

"the baby." And suddenly Jenny started crying.

"Give her this." Lucas reached into the baby bag that was sitting on the passenger seat. He got out a bottle a apple juice and handed it to Nathan. "Sorry, shes gets hungry after she gets scared. I totally forgot to feed her when we got home. Talking about home, we're here."

Nathan got out of the car. "thanks Luke"

"Don't mention it."

"Ya"

"No seriously, you tell anyone this happened, you, and your friends, die."

"Ya, sure whatever. Thanks for the ride."

Lucas got out of the car and popped up the front seat, Nathan got out of the car and walked down the walkway to his new home. Lucas got back into the car and drove off.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Hey yall sorry that this took so long, I have a crazy life. I hate it. Well I hope you liked it. Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I finish a chapter for another story and then chapter 9. ok I hope it wont be that long. I had sudden inspiration but its fading. That's sad cause I like inspiration. Well again I hope you like it Please review asap.**

**Love always**

**Cynthia**


	9. abandon

**Story:The New Kid In Town**

**Chapter:9**

**Chapter Title: Abandon**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anthing.**

**Hey guys well I have FINALLY updated. Sorry for the wait. Well chapters 10 and 11 are finished I just have to get them up for you guys. 12 ive just started writing so yah. Im hoping to get the chapters up to you as fast as I can but you know life once you get a god break a big bad one comes along. That's the way my lifes been lately. Well I hope you like this chapter. Its kinda long and lengthy but it's a filler in chapter. Kind of a starter to the drama. Well anyway hope you enjoy:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The front door closed and Brooke ran down the stairs.

"So how was your meeting?"

"Good, where is everyone?"

"Tim's in his room doing something. Peyton's drawing and I was watching TV. So what are we gonna do Today?"

"We could unpack some more. There's nothing better to do."

"Ok, and were going to have to go to the market later, we need food."

"Ok I'm gonna go take a shower." Nathan said. He walked up the stairs and into his room.

------------------------------------------------------

"So how is he?"

"They don't know how long he's gonna last. Thanks for coming Jake."

"No problem. He's my cousin. I'll be here as long as I have to. Excuse me, I have to call Tree Hill and check in on Je…my parents"

"No problem. Take your time."

Jake left the hospital room and walked out to the lobby. He took out his cell phone and called Lucas.

"Hello"

"Hey Luke its Jake."

"Hey man. How's your cousin?"

"He's doing ok. They don't know if he's gonna make it through the weekend."

"I'm sorry."

"Its ok how's Jenny?"

"She's fine, she misses you."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yeah." Lucas pulled the car over and got out of the car. He put the phone to Jenny's ear.

"Hey Baby, Its Daddy. I miss you. Be good for Uncle Luke. I'll be home as soon as I can. Your cousin is trying to get better. Pray that he dose. I love you and miss you. Give the phone back to Uncle Luke." Lucas took the phone off jenny's ear. "I was just checking in. Are you sure she's ok?"

"Jake, she's fine. Make sure you come home as soon as you can."

"Thanks Luke, send my love to everyone."

"Come home soon."

Jake hung up the phone. He started to walk back to his cousin's room when he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"How old is she?" Jake turned around and saw a young woman about his age sitting in a chair in the lobby.

"Excuse me?"

"Your daughter, how old is she?" Jake looked at her with a questioning look. "I heard you on the phone. Hi I'm Lesley."

"I'm Jake"

"You left her at home because your family doesn't know about her."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, its just it seems like this has been your first time without her and that would be the only reason you would leave her with your friends."

"How did you know I left her with my friends?"

"If they were really related to you, they would be standing next to you."

"Ya, I guess." Jake said feeling weird about having a conversation with a complete stranger.

"So did your girlfriend die or leave you?"

"She left; her parties didn't fit in with having a baby."

"My boyfriend said he'd support me after he started college. Bastard hasn't called me in a year."

Jake sat down, "seems like we have something in common."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you guys always here?" Lucas asked Skillz, Mouth, and Junk, as he walked into the café holding Jenny. Haley looked up from poring a cup of coffee. She walked over took Jenny from Lucas without saying a word. Lucas stood there wondering what had happened between him and his best friend. The person he used to tell everything to. Haley walked behind the counter and put Jenny in her play pen. Lucas sat down next to Skillz.

"So what did coach talk to ya 'bout?" Skillz asked

"Nothing really, just no to play games against your teammates and that we're gonna have a meeting in a couple weeks."

"That all, that's not that bad. He didn't yell at all?"

"Not really." Lucas said, as the faint sound of Jenny's tears filled the café.

"Lucas." Haley said. Lucas turned around and saw a tired looking Haley holding a crying Jenny. Lucas stood up and walked over to Haley. He took Jenny from her as he looked at her. But this wasn't just a look. This was a LOOK! He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his. Everything in there world stopped. This look said everything they hadn't said for the past couple months. That understanding, that care, that love, which had been missing from their friendship, was re-established in this look. This look said it all. Suddenly a tear of sorrow drifted out of Haley's eye. All was forgiven. They took one step toward each other and Lucas took one more to take Haley in a loving embrace.

The bell over the door rang and Karen walked into the café.

"Looks like the whole family's here." She said, looking around the café at Skillz, Junk, Mouth, Lucas, Haley, and Jenny.

"Not everyone." Haley said kissing Jenny's forehead.

"Talking about Jake he called ma a little while ago. He gives his love to everyone."

"How did he sound?" Karen asked.

"Tired. You can tell that he misses Jenny."

"Well of course he misses her. Haley your shift is done. You kids look like you need some fun."

"Are you sure Karen? I still have an hour left on my shift."

"Yeah I'm positive I've got Jenny. Go have some fun."

Lucas handed Jenny to Karen and kissed her cheek. He looked at Haley and walked out of the café after Skillz, Junk, and Mouth. Haley fallowed behind Lucas. Luke knew he had to talk to Haley about that morning.

"you guys want to go down to the river court?" Lucas asked.

"Naw, dawg I gotta go do some summer readin' crap or else I'm gonna be vistin' Haley in the tutoring center." Skillz said.

"I know what you mean. I'll see you guys later." Junk said and walked around the corner.

"Not that I don't love you and all Hales but I aint gonna let the ladies see me walking into no tutoring center. Peace." Skillz said and left.

"Mouth, you going to go read your summer reading book?"

"No, I have to go do some work on I'm gonna have to update the roster and change some things around. It should take me a couple hours, so I'm out. And Haley, I'm sorry about earlier at the court."

"NO problem Mouth, as long as Jenny's safe, that's all I care about." Mouth left after had assured him that everything was fine.

"I guess it's just us?" Luke said.

"Ya, well my mom asked me to pick up some stuff from the market, so if we go we can talk when we get to my house." Haley said.

"Well then, to the market."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, Tim, Peyton, and Brooke sat in the kitchen Peyton was leaning against the open refrigerator door.

"We have nothing." She said

"I'll go get some stuff." Brooke said.

"I'll come with, I need to get out." Nathan said.

"Ok, well then, to the market"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there it is chapter 9 I noe that there's not a lot of drama but trust me the next 2 chapters there will be. I really hope you liked it even though parts were boring. Please review it means a lot. **

**Loves**

**Cynthia**


	10. the market

**Story: the new kid in town**

**Chapter:10**

**Chapter Title: The Market**

**hey guys well im updating as soon as possible. This chapter is going to be kinda interesting and next chapter will come afap casue it will answer all your questions. I hope you like this chapter. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucas and Haley sat in silence during the short 1 mile drive to the market. The radio was on and played music softly. Haley shifted in her seat uncomfortably, dreading the conversation her and Luke were going to have later that night. Luke could sense the stiffness in the air so he tried to start a conversation.

"So have you read your books?" he asked.

"Ya, you." Haley questioned

"Finished the first week of vaction."

"that's just like you."

"and this is just like Skillz and Junk."

"Ya, just because they don't want to see me."

"Well I want to see you."

"Ya sure, the last time you were in the tutoring center to actually _get _tutored was freshman year. When you failed your math test because you were up all night making out with Melissa Smith." By this time they were at the market.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke got into the passenger side as Nathan got into the driver seat. He started the car and turned up the radio. Brooke looked over at him and smiled as the song on the radio changed. Nathan looked at her and remembered what had happened when they were 13, at a party, and this song was playing.

"So, do you know where this market place is?" Brooke asked.

"Ya its about a mile away from where that café was." Nathan said. They drove to the café getting lost a couple times, but having fun. They listened to the radio and sometimes sang along with it.

"Nathan, I hate being lost!" Brooke said as they parked infront of the market.

"I tried my best Brooke! We've only been here a couple days." Nathan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake and Lesley had talked for over an hour. Jake about jenny and Nikki, Leslie about her son Michael and ex-boyfriend Justin. Jake would get up and check on his cousin and aunt periodically. He felt good that there was someone who could understand what he was going through. Jake really didn't know a lot about Lesley, like why she was sitting in a hospital waiting room. All he knew was that she got pregnant with Michael, Justin left, and that she lived with her parents. Jake was in the middle of telling Lesley about Lucas and Haley and tree hill when he heard his aunts cry ringing through the hospital. Jake ran into his cousin's room and saw his aunts shaking body hugging his cousins lifeless body. The line on the EKG machine was flat and Jake could feel his heart break.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It aint fair you died to young like a story that has just began and death tore the pages away. – Kenny Chesney(who'd you be today)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nathan and Brooke walked into the small, homely, market. There were about 5 wall high aisles and three check stands. Brooke grabbed a basket and started walking down the first aisle, Nathan trailing behind her. Nathan would throw things into the basket that Brooke had pointed to.

"That, that, that one, ohh! Some of those. That, no Nathan, that one!" Brooke said as they walked down the aisle. "That, that, one of those, you can pick between those too, that!" Brooke was stopped by a loud cry.

"Lucas! Lucas! Lucas stop! Put me down! Come on Lucas!" Haley cried. Brooke and Nathan, along with a couple other customers walked over to see what all the commotion was. "Lucas! Lucas you know I'm ticklish! I'll never mention it again!" Haley stood on one end of the aisle, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Lucas stood at the other end, a grin spread across his face, but was still trying to look angry. "Lucas Eugene Scott!" Lucas ran to Haley's end of the aisle and picked her up off the ground. Haley's body kicked and squirmed as Lucas tickled her. "Lucas!" Haley yelled. Lucas put her down and finally noticed the people starring at their childish behavior. He grabbed Haley's hand and walked over to there shopping cart, both were laughing. The on-lookers quickly disappeared. Haley and Lucas continued to shop, picking up necessary items. Nathan and Brooke walked to their basket and began to shop. They continued with their routine, Brooke pointing at the item and Nathan putting it in the cart. Brooke was surprised at how the simple act of grocery shopping made her feel so grown up and mature. To Lucas and Haley, shopping was a normal routine that they never second guessed.

"Oh Lucas, I forgot the napkins. Will you run and get me some?" haley asked while standing in the line at the cash register.

"Yeah, sure." Lucas said as he walked off down the aisle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton sat in her darkened room drawing scenes from earlier in the day. Loud, angry, music filled her room and part of the hallway. Tim knocked on the door but Peyton couldn't hear.

"Peyton?" Tim said in a scared, slightly childish voice, as he opened the door. Peyton looked up, her soft blond curls falling around her face. She turned off the radio. "What Tim?" she said flatly.

"Do you know when Nathan and Brooke are coming home?"

"Tim, they just left. Go play play-station."

"I've already done that."

"Then go play basketball."

"Its not fun unless theres someone to else."

"Tim! Im not your mother! Now go and wach tv or unpack or something!" Peyton yelled.

Tim looked at her, shocked that she had yelled at him. he closed her door and left the room. A couple minutes later he could hear the music filling the house again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about 30 minutes since jakes cousin had died. Jake was in a state of complete shock. He was about to call Lucas when he realized that he didn't have his phone. He walked into the lobby asumming that it had fallen out of his pocket. The room was empty. His phone sat on the table, a piece of paper trapped underneath it. Jake walked over and picked up the paper. He unfolded it and slowly read the words.

_Dear Jake, _

_It was nice getting to know you. I hope your cousin gets better. You left your phone here, but I figured you'd come back and get it. I'm sorry all I can leave you is this note. I hope you find jenny a good mother. I'll be looking for your name in the NBA. Take care jake. _

_Love,_

_Leslie_

Jake folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket. He opened his phone and dialed Luke's number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys, wow I never noticed how short this chapter was. Anyway ya. There it is. **

**Um im trying to type up the next chapter as fast as I can. Chapter 12 is written but not chapter 13. I don't know if you guys dint like last chapter or something cause I dint get any reviews. I hope I get more this chapter. I mean anything will go. ! ok well any way**

**Love **

**cynthia**


	11. time to talk, finally

**Story:The New Kid in town**

**Chapter:11**

**Chapter Title: Time to talk, Finally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Hey guys well here it is…we get to know all about Haley! Ha-ha. I know I updated like a couple days ago so ya this one came fast. I've written the next chapter but the other ones might come slower. Ill try to update fast. Well anyway I hope you like this and ill try to get the nest one up soon.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucas was about to walk off to give Haley the napkins when he noticed Nathan and Brooke standing at the other end of the aisle, arguing over cereal.

"I want Coco Puffs!" Nathan said.

"No, we're getting Lucky Charms."

"Why can't we get both?" Nathan asked.

Lucas giggled to himself their argument reminding him of Haley and himself. Nathan was so annoyed. He wanted coco puffs. Suddenly he noticed the tall blond figure, by the name of Lucas Scott, staring at him.

"Hey what you staring at?"

Lucas noticed that he was being spoken to. "What?"

"You heard me." Nathan said, not appreciating being stared at.

"I'm just admiring your food choices." Lucas said with a cocky grin.

"You know what…" Nathan said but was cut off by Lucas' phone ringing. Lucas looked down at his phone and realized that it was Jake. He looked up at Nathan and Brooke and held up a finger, telling them to wait a minute.

"Hey man what's up?" Lucas said into the phone.

"Nothing, what you doing."

"Haley and I are at the market."

"Where's jenny?"

"With my mom. She offered to baby-sit. So what's up man? You don't sound good."

"My cousin died about 30 minutes ago."

"Oh man I'm sorry. How you holding up?"

"I'm trying man. I wanted to talk to Jenny."

"Well, she's at the café with my mom. You wanna talk to hales."

"ya sure, let me tell her through, you know how she is about this stuff."

"Yeah." Lucas said as he walked away from Nathan and Brooke. He walked to the register where Haley stood, looking annoyed.

"Lucas get off that phone and give me those napkins. What took you so long?"

"Calm down Hales, Jake wants to talk to you." Luca handed the phone to Haley, who had suddenly calmed down at the mention of Jakes name.

"Jakey! How's California? Meet any movie stars?"

Jake laughed dryly. "Hey hales, no I've only been to the airport and the hospital."

"Jake what's wrong? And don't you dare tell me "nothing" because I've known you since I was 4 Jake Jagelski!"

"I'll tell you but you have to promise not to cry."

"Oh god, its something bad." Haley said, already tearing up. Lucas gently placed his hand on her shoulder as the lady at the register continued to ring up their items.

"Haley…"

"I promise."

"My cousin died, 30 minutes ago." Jake said, trying to get it out fast.

"Oh god! Jake I'm sorry. How can you be so calm? How are you, how's your aunt and uncle. Do your parents know? Are you going to be in California longer? Are you going to miss the first day in school?"

"Haley calm down it's only been _30 _minutes. I'm going to call Karen. Tell Lucas I'll call him back with all the detail, I love you, bye." Jake said.

"bye." Haley said and hung up the phone. Tears streamed down her face but not one word came fro her mouth.

"That will be $43.29." the lady said. Lucas took out his credit card and handed it to her I silence. They walked outside and put the groceries in the car. Still, no words came from Haley, just tears from her eyes. Nathan and Brooke stood, abandon, in the aisle.

"What an ass." Brooke said seeing Lucas walk outside.

"What if something happened, the girl was crying." Nathan said.

"Why are you defending him? You hate him, remember!"

"What ever Brooke, lets just finish shopping and go home." Nathan said avoiding Brookes questioning eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Haley, stop crying, please." Lucas said as they drove to Haley's house.

"It's just so sad! No one should have to go through losing a child, Lucas!"

"It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!" Haley screamed, anger rising through her body. "I wasn't my fault that I walked into the clinic this morning and killed the child living inside of me! It wasn't my fault that I lost my virginity to Conner. I wasn't my fault that I got pregnant! It wasn't my fault that I fell in love with him! Please tell me how all this isn't my fault Lucas!" Haley's small body shook with sobs. Lucas didn't know what to say. He slowly grabbed Haley's hand.

"I'm here for you, Hales. I'll always be here."

"I know you're here for me _now_. But what about when I needed you to lean on. When I needed you to tell me everything would be ok. When I needed you to be there, no matter what choice I made. I wanted my best friend." Tears flowed from Haley's eyes. Lucas' heart broke, knowing he had let his pride take over.

"I'm sorry; I just wanted you to make the right decision."

"And you thought that keeping the baby would be the right decision."

"Yeah, look how Jake does it; you would be a great mother."

"Eventually I will, but now, my senior year of _high school!_ I wouldn't be able to go to Stanford and be a doctor. Plus I consider myself as Jenny's mother." By this time Haley had stopped crying. They were parked outside Haley's house. Lucas wanted to go inside and talk about it but he knew she had to get everything out.

"I understand that now. I'm sorry about how I reacted. It's just, well, it wasn't like you. You're so…safe. And it was so spontaneous. I was so mad at you for being so careless. But I'm sorry I wasn't their for you when you needed me." Lucas said, hurt and sorrow visible on his face.

"To tell you the truth, I was, and still am, mad at myself. And I was mad at you for being mad at me. It's been a crazy couple of months."

"Yeah, true, Will you forgive me?" Lucas said, with a puppy-dog face.

"Only if you forgive me." Haley smiled. Lucas smiled back and for the first time in a long time, everything was ok. They got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Hey Lucas?" Haley said as she got a glass of water.

"Ya." Luke said, sitting at the kitchen counter, eating popcorn.

"Do you think I should have told Conner?"

Lucas paused for a second then spoke. "Could you live with him not caring?"

"He's not like that." Haley said in Conner's defense.

"You don't know that. And you never will because there's no point in telling him now."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"So what's the movie tonight?" Lucas said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Love and Basketball."

"Aw, the perfect balance of love _and_ basketball all rolled into one movie. That's my kind of movie."

"Lucas Scott that's all you're made of, love and basketball."

"You underestimate me, Haley James."

"Love and basketball!" Haley teased and stuck her tongue out at Lucas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep yep there it is. I hope you like. The love and basketball thing was for my best friend. I'll try to get the others out soon. PLEASE review. I would love that.**

**Lovies**

**Cynthia**


	12. Botch

**Story:The New Kid In Town**

**Chapter: 12**

**Chapter Title: B-Otch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own oth**

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update I was kinda readjusting myself to the timeline in this story. I have chapter 13 written and am in the process of chapter 14. I'll have more updates when the world cup is over. Ha-ha sorry, I'm a soccer buff. The next couple of chapters are really gonna set the scene for the rest of the story. Ok anyway I won't keep you waiting. Hope you enjoy, oh and I almost forgot thanks for the reviews. Naley and Brucas all in chapter 14 or 15. Anyway…here it is. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Nothing had happened in Tree Hill after Jakes cousin had died on Wednesday. The funeral was on Sunday and it was now Monday morning. Jake would stay in California till Saturday to help his aunt and uncle. Nathan and his crew had become accustom to staying home. Lucas and Haley had become closer after being so distant from each other for almost a month. Jenny was staying with Lucas because Haley had become very teary around Jenny lately. Lucas had read that women became very sensitive around children after having an abortion. Haley was worse than expected because Jenny was around all the time.

--------------

Haley walked into the café on Monday, ready for another all-day shift. Karen had classes and Lucas and Jenny were going to meet the boys down at the River court.

"Hey Haley" Karen said, seeing her walk in.

"Hi Karen, are you off to class?"

"Yeah, Lucas should be by soon just to check up. If you need anything call ok?"

"Karen, I've been working the café since I was 15, I _think _I got it covered."

"Ok sweetie have a good day, I'll be back around 2." Karen said and walked out of the café. Not even seconds later, Lucas walked in, Jenny in his arms.

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"Nothing, well actually, I'm here all day. I'm gonna be bored out of my mind because you're gonna be off doing who-knows-what, and Conner called me last night. And I'm really tired because I didn't get any sleep last night. And my parents are out of town for like two weeks. And… yeah I think that's It." Haley said, looking winded.

"What! Conner called. I'm gonna kill that… wait, did you tell him. _Please_ tell me you didn't tell him."

"I couldn't even pick up the phone."

"Well that's good." Lucas let out a sigh of relief. "The nerves of that…give me the phone."

"No, Lucas, don't. If he calls again I'll just tell him to stop calling. Ok. Don't make it worse than it already is." Haley pleaded with Lucas.

"Fine but if he shows his face around here EVER again I'm not held responsible for what I do."

Haley giggled knowing it was true. Lucas smirked, his mood improving 150 percent.

"What are you doing today?"

"Hang with the guys, probably go see Steph."

"You mean the blond bitch."

"Haley! One: not in front of Jenny. And two: if you _have_ to say something please not around me."

"Fine!" Haley said with a devilish grin.

"I'm gonna go." Lucas got Jenny then walked to the door.

"Have fun with the Blond…" Lucas' head spun around. "B-otch." Lucas gave Haley a slight grin then walked out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nathan I'm bored!" the huge house was cold and quite. Nothing was fernished and all four of the friends just stayed in there rooms. The excitement had worn off and now they were all waiting for something to happen.

"Brooke," Nathan yelled from down the hall. "Go do SOMETHING. You've been complaining about being bored for the past week!"

"It's not my fault." Brooke said as she appered at Nathan's door. "There's nothing to do."

Nathan got up and walked down the stairs without a word. Brooke fallowed, wondering what this was about. Nathan walked to the front door and swung it open. "You'll find something to do." He said as he pushed her slim figure out the door.

Brooke turned around and placed her hands on her hips firmly. "Fine." She said as she turned and faced the street. In one swift movement she was walking down the driveway. Nathan slamed the door.

"Where's she going?"

Nathan turned to the head of platinum curls walking down the stairs. "To do something! Like we all should be doing. We've been cooped up in this house all week long. We need to get out!"

"Who stuck the paranoid stick up your ass?" Peyton asked. Nathan just stared at her, waiting for her to get to the point. "Anyway, if you need to get out, go out, no ones stopping you." Peyton said then walked up the stairs.

Nathan opened up the front door and saw Brooke sitting on the curb. As he sat next to her, he noticed tears silently streaming down her face. "Brooke , whats wrong?"

"I don't get it Nate. We always used to have friends and throw partys, and have a good time. Now all we do is sit in the house. I thought you said things were going to be different here. We used to be popular. Now were hated. Do you see the way they look at us? Like our skin is purple or something. How did it all go wrong? Senior year was supposed to be our year what happened?"

"You what to know what happened. Lucas Scott. Tree Hill. Hurricanes. That's what happened and you know what? We cant do anything about it. there's no reason that this year cant be great. We just have to make it great."

"and I have just the thing." Brooke said cheering up.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"It's time to party, New Orleans style."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys theres the chapter. I hoped you liked it. its like a filler in. well anyway I hope you review! Please it will help me with ideas. Anyways thanks**

**Love**

**cynthia**


	13. The Bright Side

**Story: the new kid in town**

**Chapter: 13**

**Chapter: Title: The Bright Side**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

**Well guys here it is hope you like it.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

The next day Lucas sat in the café. Skills, Junk, mouth, Haley, and Jenny all crowded around him. They were all crowded around him. They were all staring at a piece of paper, except Jenny who was babbling to herself.

"They can't just do this!" Lucas pounded his fist on the table, causing Jenny to jump.

"I mean, is like da middle of summer and dey throwing a Marti Gras party." Skills explained.

"They're from New Orleans; it's the only party they know how to throw." The whole group erupted with laughter.

"Maybe they're just trying to fit in. make things cool. Use Lucas for example, when things are crazy and things need to calm down. What dose he do? He throws an awesome party. Right? They're just trying to make everything chill."

"Haley's right. They're trying to fit in, that's all. But still, they can't just throw a party. People can't just show up at Nathan Scott's party. I need to establish some kind of order. Something that says 'I'm going to this party because Lucas is going.' Something that looks like it was my idea." They all sat in silence, thinking about what Lucas had just said. Haley's head flew up with brilliance.

"You have to invite people. Make it look like you want them at this party."

"Exactly, and I have just the right way." Mouth picked up the flyer.

"Brilliant."

-------------------------------------

"I can't believe this." Brooke stormed into the house.

"What?" Peyton asked, walking into the living room.

"This." Brooke stuck a piece of paper into her face.

"Lucas Scott's Mid-Summer Party. Friday 7pm. New kids house on Grant road next to Steph." Peyton read.

"I know! They take our perfectly civilized party and turn it into a kegger." Brooke complained.

"Brooke, look at the bright side. They're coming. We're having a party. Hot boys. Desperate girls. People so drunk they pass out. Come on!"

"Ok I guess, still, do I by food and stuff or what?"

"I think chips and soda and um…ice, lots of ice. No hard liquor, too much drama. Stain remover for carpets and stuff. Condoms. Put a couple in each bedroom just in case. And that should cut it. I'm assuming they bring there own beer and stuff. So yeah we're set. Lock up all your valuables. Oh and change the sheets." Peyton laughed.

"Wow I'm starting to miss home."

"Its ok that's normal. This Friday. The party is on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So on Friday…."

"What about Friday?"

"Lucas." Haley sighed. "Are you taking me or are you taking Steph."

"Steph lives next door. But I still need to find someone to watch Jenny. My dad said no."

"Keith won't budge."

"My father is the most unreasonable man on earth. He still hates the fact that I take care of Jenny."

"He's just looking out for you, that's all. How about your mom?"

"She's either here or at school. Café. School. Café. School. We barley see her anymore."

"Well ask her. I'm sure she'd be more than happy."

"Yeah. So what are we doing for Jake?"

"When does his flight get in?" Haley asked

"Sunday at 3. We should go out to dinner or something."

"Yeah. But one condition."

"What?" Lucas asked

"No Steph."

"Fine! I'm gonna go. I'll pick you up Friday around 7:30. Will you watch Jenny today?"

"Yeah sure, just pick her up before you go home."

Lucas got up and walked out of the café.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was at the River court when his phone rang.

"Hey babe."

"Hey what's up?"

"Well you know about the party on Friday."

"Yeah."

"Well what time are you coming by?"

"Steph, sweetheart, you live next door. I'm picking Haley up at 7:30."

"Haley this and Haley that. I'm not walking into the door of that party unless you're next to me."

"What about I pick Haley up. Park at the party. Then go get you at your house, and then we'll walk over together."

"Fine, you can park in my driveway. My parents won't mind. I'll be waiting." Steph said, surely angry.

"I love you."

"Love you too." She said and hung up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home!" Lucas walked into his house.

"Hey kid."

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just paying the bills. Your mom will be home soon."

"Ok. Lucas walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple. Suddenly his phone ran.

"Hello."

"Lucas are you home? You're supposed to…"

"Oh my god Jenny! I'll be there in a second." Lucas ran out of the door. 20 minutes later he walked back in the door, a sleeping Jenny in his arms.

"Hey." Karen said softly, trying no to wake Jenny.

"Hey mom, can you watch Jenny Friday night?"

"Yeah sure, when's Jake getting back?"

"Sunday, we're going out to dinner. Thanks mom. I'm going to take Jenny to bed before dad throws a fit. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys, well there it is. The next couple chapters are the party. Brucas and naley I promise. Jake comes home soon. Please review they mean a lot. Thanks to the reviewer from last chapter. Anyway I'll try to update soon. **

**Lovies**

**Cynthia**


	14. Laughs & Lateness

**Story: The New Kid in Town**

**Chapter:14**

**Chapter Title: laughs and lateness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH**

**Ok guys well I haven't updated in about a year! wow. I'm so sorry but my year was crazy and I started writing a novel so I really didn't have time. I'm really sorry again. Hopefully I'll have a good response after a year. I actually have two more chapters written after this. You might need to re-read the story and feel free! I've been hearing its kinda good. I hope you all had a good year. ! Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Haley lets go!" Lucas said, standing in her hallway.

"Let me just get a sweater." She yelled. She walked into the hallway. "Ready?"

"Oh ya, lets go." They walked out the door. "You look nice." Haley was wearing jeans and a purple tank top.

"Well you don't look to shabby yourself." Haley looked Lucas up and down. He was wearing a long sleeve dress shirt and khaki shorts. They drove to the party, parking Steph's driveway. When Haley started to walk town the party, Lucas walked up the driveway. "Lucas?"

"I'm going to go get Steph, I'll meet you inside." Lucas said and walked off.

Haley sighed and walked into the party

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas knocked on Steph's door, and the maid answered.

"Miss Stephanie is upstairs."

"Thanks." Lucas walked up the stairs. He knocked on her bedroom door and she opened.

"Hey babe."

"You're late." Steph stated while putting on earrings.

"Sorry, I had to pick up Haley…"

"Haley what?"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I know I told you I'd be here like 15 minutes ago."

"It's not your fault." Steph spit out.

"You look beautiful." Lucas said, trying to change the subject."

"Thank you." Steph kissed hi on the cheek. Lucas grabbed both her hands until she was inches away from him.

"You really look beautiful." Steph closed the space in-between them as there kiss became more and more passionate. Steph pulled Lucas down towards her bed.

"Lucas" Their lips finally parted.

"Ya." He said, kissing her in-between words.

"Let's go to the party."

"Whatever you want." Said Lucas. Steph pushed Lucas off herself then got up and fixed her hair and makeup in the mirror.

"Let's go." She said, and grabbed Lucas' hand and walked out her bedroom door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley walked into the party; since she was already 45 minutes late, people were everywhere. She looked around the foreign house, trying to find someone she actually liked.

"Hi Hales." Said a male voice from behind her. Haley's body froze, _Conner_, she thought. She slowly turned around, praying to god that it wasn't him.

"Jeff, you scared me." _God this kid is desperate._

"Oh sorry, so what's up?"

"Just looking around. Have you seen Skills or Mouth around?"

"I think they're over by the drinks. You want me to get you one?"

"How about you show me where they are." Haley said.

"Sure."

"Great." Haley fallowed Jeff into the crowd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked into the party, Steph attached to his side.

"Hey Luke great party." Said some guy on the football team.

"Lucas I'm thirsty." Wined Steph.

"let me finish saying hi to everyone then I'll get you one."

"Lucas!"

"Here Luke." Said a guy, shoving a beer in Lucas' hand.

"There. Now can I finish walking around?" Snapped Lucas.

"Yeah." Steph said as she took a sip of beer. After about 10 minutes of saying hi, Lucas stopped.

"I'm gonna go find the boys, you wannna come?"

"No, I'm gonna go get the squad. Have fun!" Steph kissed Lucas' cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you too." Steph said. "Meet me upstairs in an hour." She whispered in his ear before walking off.

Lucas walked into the kitchen to find Skills, Junk, Mouth, Jeff, and a very bored looking Haley.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Luke." Skills handed Lucas a drink.

"How things going?"

"Not that bad. Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts broke up and Marissa Cooper and Ryan Atwood are hooking up. So far that's it." Jeff informed him.

"Woe. Not too bad for the middle of the summer. Hey Jeff will you go check if anything else happened."

"Sure Luke." Jeff said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you." Haley said tugging on Luke's arm.

"So has anyone seen our host for this evening?" Lucas asked.

"Not really, they're just walking around."

"Anyone check out their rooms?"

"Already done. Nothing good, nothing at all."

"Hmmm." Lucas chugged down his drink. "Well then now that we have business matters taken care of, lets party."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naley and Brucas in the next chapter I'll try to get it up. I really hope you like this chapter. Sorry again. I hope you review!**

**Ps. If your OC fans and saw that little reference it was just a joke, it will not be a crossover.**

**Lovies**

**cynthia**


End file.
